UTAUWikiTale/Minor Cast
As there is too much infomation for one page, the minor cast of UTAUWikiTale has been moved here. If you would like a role in the UTAUWikiTale, pick a role from the UTAUWikiTale unclaimed roles page and request the role from LunaDeaminac. For those who HAVE a role, please create a page for yourself following the naming convention: 'character you replace/UTAUWikiTale' It would be helpful to the author of the series (and make your inclusion easier when the story comes that far) if you provide: * personality, * flavour text, * design, * how you attack, * how you are spared * any ACTs you would like * and your reaction to those ACTs. Otherwise you will be at the MERCY of my imagination. (I'll probably default you to something similar to the canon version though.) Rather than ACTs for those in vendor roles, you can provide more flavour text as you will have 'talk' options. For those in NPC roles, do either and I will add it accordingly. If you want, specify a run that you want something to occur in (geno/neutral/paci only fights and dialogue for example) Gaster related Flora-frisky * The Wiki's founder. * Takes the role of W. D. Gaster. * Nothing is really known about them. All that were Admin under Flora-Frisky * The Gaster Followers. * They are non-existent. Lesser pages Fandom User * Takes role of Froggit. All Fandom User's personalities are different, except for disliking a random Administrator. * They all simultaneously hate and fear Createsans. ColbaltTails * Takes role of Moldsmall. Alphasaith * Takes the role of Migosp. Alficiro * Takes the role of Vegetoid. Average area part1 Nonconspicuousproxyuser * Takes the role of Jerry. MASTER10101 * Takes the role of the Snowman. Verypunnyskele * Takes the role of Lesser Dog. * Is a skeleton dog * Was Cinder's skele-dog before Cinder died. RaiderAce64 * Takes Role of Dogamy. TheUndertalefan355 * Takes the role of Greater Dog. Punkred66 * Takes role of Grillby. * Brother of Createsans. * Can speak, but often doesn't. * Most common customer is unknown for the time being. Oheo4 * Takes role of Nice Cream Guy. Max041 * Takes the role of River Person. Neon1Umbreon *Takes role of Monster Kid *Just wants to be noticed as someone who can do good things *Is extremely friendly Average area part2 Ethananous512 * Takes the role of Gerson. * Please add personality. Fusionx963 *Takes the role of Aaron. *Obsessed with technology and outer space. *Loves to draw and play video games. *Can be very random. Construction Temlings * They take the roles of the Temmies (With the exception of Bob.) * Not very smart. * Always trying to build things but not to a great standard. Greater Area 6DragonSlayer9 * Takes role of random Hotland monster. * Nicknamed David. FloweyTheFlytrap1.0 * Takes the role of Muffet. * Friends with 1WikiConstructionTemmie1. * Loves Dogs. * Has a love rivalry with Wiki Temmie. * Likes flies and chocolate. Security zone Crazy Nude Artist Sans * Takes the role of Burgerpants. * Was the one that originally killed TNF. * Works for TNF by assisting in the creation and distribution of sprites. * Wears a pair of Burgerpants shorts in this AU, which ironically contradicts his name. * Likes to call himself Crazy Pantsed Artist Burger, but everyone calls him CNAS. * He doesn't have any of his powers except his paint power, which is heavily toned down. Behind the scenes TBA Category:UTAUWikiTale Category:Character list